Explore Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood)
Mechanics The mechanics for this area are the same as those for Bentlimb Wood and other similar explorable areas, however here you get bonus explorations only from Woodsmanship (skill level/10 and rounded down). Maximum explorations is 60, default number is 35. Explorations are reset after 30 minutes. As always there is a chance you will discover nothing of interest. Encounters (monsters) List below is not complete. SA means special attack, the number is the highest observed damage. * Armoured Scavenger (3+ at MR 94, ~47SP) * Barkback Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~122SP, SA 5) * Blackbone Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~43SP, SA 6) * Blackhorn Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~45SP) * 3 Bleeding Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~68SP) * Blood Thief (3+ at MR 94, ~100SP, SA 12) * Caped Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~43SP) * 2 Caped Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52SP) * Carnage Crawler (3+ at MR 94, ~72SP) * 4 Crumbling Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~77SP, SA 8) * 4 Decaying Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~73SP) * Dhormuk (3+ at MR 94, ~104SP, SA 14) * 2 Festering Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~59SP) * 3 Headless Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~67SP) * 2 Hissing Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~55SP) * Hylbor Beelte (3+ at MR 94, ~30SP) * Jadefang Hunter Ant (3+ at MR 94, ~53SP) * 2 Lurching Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~53SP) * 2 Moss-covered Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~53SP) * 4 Moss-covered Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~70SP, SA 5) * One-armed Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~40SP) * 2 One-armed Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~51SP) * 6 One-armed Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~91SP) * 2 One-legged Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52SP) * 4 One-legged Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~78SP) * Oozing Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~35SP) * Rot Snail (3+ at MR 94, ~36SP) * Rotting Corpse (3+ at MR 94, ~48SP) * 3 Rotting Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~64SP) * Rotting Wolf (3+ at MR 94, ~45SP) * Slithering Menace (3+ at MR 94, ~47SP, SA 6) * 2 Staggering Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52SP) * Tri-Jaw (3+ at MR 94, ~44SP) Encounters (special, repeatable) 'Oakaruk scout' * Sneak off (you escape unharmed) * Attack. Fight Oakaruk Scout (3+ / 11+ at MR 94, ~75SP) ** To flee from the fight you need 75+ on random 1-100 roll. Bonuses: Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up) 'Headless man' * Engage the headless undead being. Fight Headless Stalker (3+ at MR 94, ~100SP) * Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) 'Towering creature' * Hold your ground. Fight Forest Guardian (13+ at MR 94, ~250SP, frequent special attack up to 26 damage seen), 16xp to general * Flee immediately. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Aura, 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) ** Succes: you escape ** Failure: 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8xp to general 'Lone cave goblin' * (Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you...) * The goblin asks to be allowed to pass ** Can use either Divination 30+ (??) or Woodsmanship 30+ (4xp) to help make up your mind ** Allow the goblin to pass *** "Tragiz-Larn will not forget", 16xp to general ** Attack the goblin *** Unknown what this will do 'Fissure that leads down into a cave' * Climb down. You enter a dungeon with minimap ** Random Encounter: 1 Carver Claw (3+ at MR 94, ~50SP) ** At various locations (indicated on the map) you encounter a group of Carver Claws *** Group size varies from 4 to 7, you will fight them one at a time *** Carver Claw (3+ at MR 94, ~50SP, SA 8) *** 64xp to general for finishing each group ** hunting party of 12 Carver Claws *** try to remain hidden. Unknown what this will do. *** attempt to ambush the hunting party. Need 100+ on 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) **** Succes: Killed 2, wounded 2 more **** 3 Carver Claws (3+ at MR 94, ~86SP), 128xp to general **** the rest of them flee **** Failure: ?? ** Cave Troll pays heap of gold (559 in my case) to be allowed to go without a quarrel *** Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you... *** Allow the troll to go in peace **** You get Jade-Studded Goblin Skull **** 128xp to general *** Attack the cave troll. Unknown what this will do ** Alcove with dark opening *** Examine the hole **** Massive Tentacle (3+ at MR 94, ~300SP, special attack up to 23 damage seen), 256xp to general *** Leave the alcove ** At an other marked location 3AT * Move away Although you can get this encounter more than once it is not suitable for grinding as it will not repopulate. Encounters (special, one time) Note: not sure these are really one time but i only got them once so far--Fireblade2 10:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) 'A ghost?' * He charges you with finding the heir to Castle Baleward ** Probably connected to noted location 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' 'An old man' Just flavor text. Reference to Baleward. 'Tallys' You have a nice chat with him during which he will ask you to keep an eye out for 3 pouches that belong to a friend of his He also gives you 16AT 'Lone rider' You can use a particular item, you can either give it to him or decide to keep it. Jade-Studded Goblin Skull from Carver Claw Cave Reward for giving it to the rider: 256xp to general, 64xp to AS&P and Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest Actually this one is repeatable until you present the item, after that it's (probably) no longer possible to get it. 'The ground gives way' Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: Agility, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.5*Luck (rounded up) * Succes: land without injury * Failure: ?? Fight 3 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8xp to general 'Something large moving nearby' * Investigate ** 32xp to general * Ignore it 'Four travelers' The travelers ask you to lead them out of the forest, five Oakaruk give chase * Attempt to stay ahead, requires journey of five legs, for each leg ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) ** Succes: 16xp to general ** Failure: fight 2 Oakaruk (1 at a time), cannot flee * Hold your ground ** Unknown, probably fight the five Oakaruk Reward: * 128xp to general, 128xp to Woodsmanship * an item: Tattered Wolf Pelt Belt 'Shouting in the distance' * follow the sound, you will meet a man who is looking for his horse "Whisper" ** search for the horse, need 75+ on 1-100 roll (bonuses: 0,25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Might, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) *** Succes: You find the horse, to calm it down you need 50+ on 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck **** Succes: 64xp to general **** Failure: ?? *** Failure: ?? *** 128xp to general for returning the horse to it's owner * ignore the shouts 'Dozens of shade goblin corpses' * first time flavor text * second time fight 3 Oakaruk (1 at a time) * third time Koro-Tul (flavor text only) 'Campsite' You find an item here: Tattered Wolf Pelt Sleeves 'Remains of four Oakaruk' Just flavor text 'A Giant Moth' * Attempt to dodge the attack * Allow the moth to take hold of you ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll (bonuses: Might, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up)) to avoid stinger ** Brings you to moth nest (7x7 dungeon), you enter at coordinate (3,7) ** Random encounter: 1 Massive Caterpillar (3+ at MR 94, ~110SP, SA 11) ** At coordinates (1,3), (1,5), (3,3), (3,5), (5,3), (5,5), (7,3) and (7,5) you encounter a swarm of caterpillars *** between 6 and 8, fight one at a time *** Massive Caterpillar (3+ at MR 94, from ~110 to ~125SP, SA 18) *** 32xp to general for finishing each swarm ** The exit is at coordinate (5,2) ** At coordinate (2,5) you find Tattered Wolf Pelt Boots and Goblin Totem Block Noted locations 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' 'A Rising Fortress' 'A Fog-Shrouded Castle' 'A Tangled Maze of Thorny Vines' The first time you have to clear the maze (minimap dungeon) * Enter ** Random encounter 1 Ball of Thorns (3+ at MR 94, ~74SP) ** At various locations (marked on the map) you are attacked by a writhing vine *** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship, Agility, Luck **** Succes: No damage **** Failure: Lose few SP (4-5 seen) ***** Try to break free. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, Might ****** Succes: no futher damage ****** Failure: ?? *** Fight Thorny Tendril (3+ at MR 94, ~140SP), 33 combat xp (not using powers) ** 256xp to general and 128xp to AS&P for clearing the maze * Move away After clearing the maze you can go to Mushroom patch (repeatable, reset time 2 hours) * Examine and then eat a mushroom (only 3 colors at a time both a small one and a large one) ** Eating an other mushroom after reset will cancel the effect of the previous one ** Effect of eating mushroom lasts a while, as yet not known how long *** Decide not to eat a mushroom *** Eat a mushroom Purple (small: ??, large: +2NV) Blue (small: ??, large: ??) Green (small: ??, large: ??) White (small: ??, large: ??) Yellow (small: ??, large: ??) Orange (small: ??, large: +3NV) * Leave 'A Cave in The Briars' * Enter the cave (AG) * Move away 'An Oakaruk Graveyard' Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:AS&P Quests